Exit Interview
by degunther
Summary: This is a loose sequel to the 'Tea with Honey Affair.' To those that asked what happened to the ADA who almost got Castle killed, here goes….


Exit Interview

This is a loose sequel to the 'Tea with Honey Affair.' To those that asked what happened to the ADA who almost got Castle killed, here goes….

Exit Interview

ADA Thomas Rhoads looked at his watch and sighed. In ten minutes he would be meeting with his boss the DA, for an unscheduled performance review. 'Performance review my ass,' he thought. 'More like a kick me in the butt review. It's unfair. I'm a great trail attorney and I haven't had a chance to take a single case to court. It's Friday, the Ides of March no less and I have the feeling that I'm playing the role of Caesar.'

He turned to look out of the window and remembered the snowy and cold day in the first week of January when the DA, Arthur Thomas, welcomed him to his staff with great praise. His case load started out slow, some misdemeanors and low level felony's that were plead out. Then he got a break, a double homicide that bloomed into the attempted murder of thousands. Then the incident at the hospital happened. How was he supposed to know that the lady was about to walk out of the room and leave Castle there? I was only trying to help. It turned out okay. The bomb didn't go off and Castle wasn't hurt too badly. But ever since then the number of new cases he had been assigned dwindled down to zero and now that the double homicide case had been pleaded out and Sandra Bennett had been sentenced he had nothing to do. He looked at his watch again, sighed and trudged towards the DA's office.

"You wanted to see me Sir," ADA Rhoads asked as he rapped lightly on the DA's open door?

"Come in Thomas and close the door. I think you know everyone here."

The ADA looked around, the shocked expression on Allie Hill's face, his second chair, confirmed his feeling as to the ultimate outcome of the meeting. Sitting beside his assistant was the Executive ADA for Manhattan, and the expression on his face was grim. Standing near the bookcase to Arthur's left was Captain Gates. Her expression and body language just oozed confidence.

"Thomas," began the DA, "Please give me a self-assessment of your performance."

"I've done okay Sir. The cases that I've been given haven't challenged me and we plea bargained all of them. I'm a good trail attorney but haven't had the opportunity to take a case to court."

"The McDougal non-case?"

"I really thought she orchestrated her husband's death."

"My arguing with him," scoffed Captain Gates.

The ADA looked at the Captain and shrugged.

"And your conduct at the hospital?"

"I was trying to help. I thought Castle's life was in danger and I was trying to save it."

"Your good intentions are the only thing that's saving you," said Arthur. "But this Office can't afford your unbridled ambition or your recklessness. I have a Police Chief and Commissioner who want you out and a Police Captain who has declared you persona non-grata in her precinct. Trust me if they could press charges they would."

'I have a Detective who probably would only save you from a speeding bullet because she didn't want to fill out the paperwork,' thought Captain Gates. 'And Castle's jaw still twitches when someone mentions your name. No Counselor you are not welcome in my house.'

"You firing me Sir?"

"If I have to. You have three choices. The DA in Brooklyn hasn't filled your spot yet and she said she would take you back, that's your first option. Your next option is to resign to pursue other opportunities. If you don't leave on your own accord, I will fire you."

"Do I need to call her Sir or will you?"

"I'll handle that. She'll expect you on Monday."

"What about Allie?"

"She will be working for me," said the Executive ADA. "Arthur has written a 'Desk Drawer' reprimand. If Miss Hill performs like we all think she is capable of then at the end of six months I'll shred it. If not…"

"But all she did was follow my lead."

"You're supposed to work as a Team, she let herself be walked on and over, especially on the Felony plea bargains. I need to see if she's a lawyer or a clerk."

'Well at least I'm still an ADA,' thought Rhoads as he headed back to his office to pack.

"Thank you Sir," said Gates. "I know how hard something like this is to do."

"The problem is he's partially right. We didn't give him much of a chance to shine."

"The work load was the workload Arthur," said the Executive ADA. "He got impatient, the McDougal thing, and then reckless. "

"You don't approve," said the DA looking at his chief exec.

"No Sir I don't. I think you were too lenient." The senior Executive ADA continued after Arthur made a continuing motion with his hands. "It's easy to see why the Police want him out of the picture. He interfered in a tactical situation and almost got someone killed. He's not like to forget that. It's the McDougal thing that bothers me. In his haste to make a reputation he tried to make something out of nothing. That to me is dangerous for all concerned. I don't think he learned that lesson at all."

"Perhaps," mused the DA. "Well everybody back to work. The citizens of New York City aren't paying you to sit around and drink coffee. That includes you Captain."

"Yes Sir," they all chirped


End file.
